Second Chances
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Olivia and Casey get a second chance at love now that Casey's suspension is up.


**So…I'm still working on Firsts but after tonight's episode I couldn't pass this up. Oh, and just like last time - I don't have anything to do with SVU other then following some of the actors on Twitter as well as owning multiple seasons on DVD, a magnet, a keychain and a hoodie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p>"So it's true, you are back!" Olivia said as she stepped through the open door of Casey Novak's new office.<p>

"Yep, I am. It's great to see you detective." Casey said as she rose from her desk and walked to the other side of it. The two stood their facing each other, not sure what to do next. Eventually the older woman stepped forward and wrapped Casey in a short and light embrace.

"Heard you guys just had a hell of a case." Olivia said while stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Casey nodded, "Yeah, it was a rough one to start back with but we will see what happens. Gotta get my feet back on the ground."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help out. I got stuck going on an out of town case with Munch. Elliot was supposed to go with me but Kathy came down with the flu at the last minute so he couldn't leave town." Olivia explained.

"I glad to see that you made it through a road trip with Munch." Casey chuckled.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "I never said he made it back!"

The attorney laughed again.

"Well, Case, I will let you get back to work. I just wanted to say hello."

"Thanks for stopping by Liv. It was great to see you."

"It was great to see you too." Olivia smiled. "Don't be a stranger." She turned to leave when the redhead's voice stopped her.

"Olivia?" The detective stopped in the doorway. "Would you go to dinner with me tonight? I'd love to catch up more."

Olivia smiled, "Yes, I'd like that too."

"I will pick you up at 8:00?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Olivia was rushing around her apartment trying to finish getting ready. She had gotten home from work with just enough time to shower before her friend would be there to pick her up. She was trying to shake this nervous feeling she had been having – it was just Casey, but at the same time it wasn't just Casey. She was Casey Novak, the woman that she had had feelings for for almost 10 years.<p>

She had never intended to fall for the younger woman but one day she woke up and things had changed. Suddenly the became tongue tide around her, found herself getting lost in her eyes, could feel butterflies develop in her stomach when she heard her clicking heals down the hallway of the squad room. Over time the two became closer. They would go to dinner together, see movies together, or go shopping on occasion. She could feel something growing between them and one night when she looked into Casey's eyes she knew that she felt it too. She slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against the younger woman's. The taller woman deepened the kiss as she pulled the brunette against her. When the parted, Casey smiled and said goodnight as she left the detective on the front steps of her apartment building.

That had been it. There one and only kiss.

Olivia was dying to pursue something more but was Casey that wouldn't allow it. She had said that while she enjoyed being with Olivia and did have feelings for her she was not willing to allow their relationship to grow because they worked so closely together. She didn't want it to compromise any of their cases or either of the reputations. The detective had been understanding of her decision but it still hurt.

Not long after that, Casey was attacked in her office. She longed to hold Casey in her arms and make her pain go away but she couldn't. She had hoped that something could develop when she transferred to computer crimes but that didn't lost. After that she went undercover with the FBI, then they fought about Charlie, Olivia was attacked at Sealview and eventually Casey was disbarred – or suspended as it turned out to be. She had barely heard from the ADA since that had happened. She was dying to know where she had been.

She wouldn't have to wait much longer to find out – she was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Hey!" She smiled as she opened the door and allowed Casey to enter.

"Hi." Casey returned her smile. The detective could tell she was hiding something behind her back.

"I didn't hear you buzz."

"I didn't have to," Casey explained, "one of your neighbors was leaving as I showed up so I was able to slip in." She paused nervously for a moment before bringing her hand from behind her back, "These are for you." She held out a bouquet of flowers to the brunette.

"These are beautiful." Olivia said raising them to her nose. "I will just put them in water and grab my coat and then we can get going."

Casey smiled, "Sounds great!"

* * *

><p>"You didn't!" Olivia exclaimed.<p>

"I did! What else was I supposed to do with my time?" Casey had just finished telling Olivia about the under water basket weaving class she had taken during her suspension. "I took all sorts of classes. I tried to do all of the electives I wanted to do in college but didn't have the time for. I took a pottery class, learned how to play guitar, took a beginning acting class which actually had some good tips that I can use in the courtroom, a cooking class which ended up being one of my favorites. I am going to try to make more time for cooking nowadays but we will see how that turns out. You will have to come over sometime so I can cook for you."

Olivia smiled, "That would be great. Now, you took all of these classes at the community college by your parent's house?"

"Yup," Casey nodded, "When I was suspended I knew that I couldn't spend all my time here in New York. I would go crazy not being able to be in the courtroom and doing what I loved so I decided to go home for a while. I got bored eventually and signed up for classes. I got to see by brother and his wife more often and play with my nephew. William is seven now, he's huge! When my three years was up and the DA's office here was willing to hire me back I jumped at the chance. As much fun as I had learning new things and spending time with family, I missed everything here. I missed putting bad guys behind bars, I missed my friends, I missed the city, I missed you Liv."

Olivia's breath caught in her throat when Casey placed her hand over hers. She allowed their fingers to intertwine. "I missed you too."

Casey squeezed her hand before releasing it, "Now, what have you been up to all these years?"

Olivia began to fill her in things, the rough cases that had stuck with her, the ups and downs with all of their ADAs, she tried her best not to get choked up when she told her about Calvin.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Livia. I can only imagine how wonderful you were with him."

"Yeah, well, there isn't much that I can do about it now." Olivia sighed. "I will just have to do my best to move on."

"Well, what do you say we get out of here?" Casey said as she rose from her chair. "You wanna take a walk some where, maybe grab some ice cream?"

Olivia repeated her words from earlier that afternoon, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>The two women wandered the streets of New York rather aimlessly as they shared more stories from their time a part. They picked up some ice cream at a small ice cream parlor and continued on their way. When their dessert was finished, Olivia found Casey's hand casually slipping into hers and she liked it. She gripped the younger woman's warm and in her own and silently marveled at how well they fit together. Eventually, they found themselves back in front of Olivia's apartment building.<p>

"Thank you for tonight," Olivia said as she turned to the other woman, "I had a lot of fun." She couldn't bring herself to let go of her hand.

"I did too." Casey agreed.

They stood there in silence for a moment, neither of them wanting to part ways but not knowing what to say. Casey finally broke the silence,

"Olivia, one of the things that I learned during my suspension was how much I took things here for granted. It showed me that I shouldn't let opportunities pass me by because one day I might wake up and they might not be there anymore. There is one thing that I regret passing up a few years ago – more then anything in the world."

Olivia could feel the butterflies growing in her stomach, "Which is what?"

Rather then answering with words, Casey slowly leaned in and captured Olivia's lips with her own. She brought one hand into the detective's silky brown hair while the other rested on the small of her back. The detective let out a groan as Casey pulled her closer to her. The kiss deepened and continued until both had to pull a part for air. Casey rested their foreheads together,

"I was such a fool for letting you go the first time around Olivia and I am so sorry. I was scared and it seemed like the right thing to do at the time and now I realize it was the dumbest thing I could've ever done. I understand if you have moved on and are not interested anymore but I have to ask – please give me another chance."

Olivia's heart soared but her head was telling her to be careful, "What if you end up getting transferred back to SVU? What happens to us then? You are on probation right now what if this could compromise it?"

"I'm willing to risk it, Olivia. Being away from you for three years showed me that I am willing to do anything when it comes to you, I just can't apologize enough for the fact that it took me so long to figure it out. You're an amazing woman, Olivia Benson – a woman that I want to spend my time with no matter what. I love you."

Olivia was nervous. She had lost Casey once, losing her again might cause her to break but she still had to take the chance, "I love you too."

This time it was Olivia that initiated the kiss, standing on her tip toes to reach the taller woman's lips. Her head was whirling. She couldn't believe that it was happening.

"Come upstairs with me." She said as their lips broke a part.

"Livia," Casey said reluctantly, "I don't want things to go too fast…" she was cut off by the detective's finger being pressed to her lips.

"I have no intentions of going that far with you Ms. Novak – not yet anyway. Just stay the night with me so I can talk with you, hold you, kiss you. We have quite a bit of time to make up for. I just want to be with you."

Casey kissed her briefly as she tangled their hands together, "Lead the way detective."

* * *

><p>As both women fell asleep that night, tightly wrapped in each others arms, they were both very thankful for second chances.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know! Also, please check out the latest chapter of Firsts. I am hoping to have another chapter for it up next week!<strong>


End file.
